A conventional biological information measurement device, e.g., for measuring a blood glucose level has the following configuration.
The conventional biological information measurement device to which a biosensor is to be attached, the biosensor including a first electrode, a second electrode, a third electrode, and a reagent portion provided between the second electrode and the third electrode, includes the following: a first input terminal to be connected to the first electrode; a second input terminal to be connected to the second electrode; a third input terminal to be connected to the third electrode; a voltage application portion that applies a voltage to the first input terminal, the second input terminal, and the third input terminal; a determination portion that is connected to the first input terminal, the second input terminal, and the third input terminal; a control portion that is connected to the determination portion and the voltage application portion; and a display portion that is connected to the control portion (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).